Dark Beginning 2 (WC11-BP)
Cards Per Pack: 5 Price Per Pack: 150 DP Number of Cards: 226 Unlocked: Available from the start Card List Ultra Rares (14) * Barrel Dragon * Blade Knight * Dark Necrofear * Dark Ruler Ha Des * Freed the Matchless General * Guardian Sphinx * Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi * Injection Fairy Lily * Insect Queen * Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Tyrant Dragon * Vampire Lord Super Rares (17) * Airknight Parshath * Book of Life * Cannon Soldier * Catapult Turtle * Command Knight * Creature Swap * Don Zaloog * Heavy Storm * Magic Jammer * Mirror Force * Royal Decree * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Solemn Judgment * Spear Dragon * The Last Warrior from Another Planet * Time Wizard * Yamata Dragon Rares (30) * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Blast with Chain * Cyber-Stein * Dark Balter the Terrible * Emergency Provisions * Fiber Jar * Fiend Skull Dragon * Fusion Gate * Graceful Charity * Horn of Heaven * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Kuriboh * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Last Turn * Marauding Captain * Morphing Jar * Penguin Soldier * Pyramid Turtle * Reinforcement of the Army * Ring of Magnetism * Riryoku Field * Royal Command * Royal Oppression * Ryu Senshi * Sangan * Sasuke Samurai * Spiritualism * Statue of the Wicked * Thunder Nyan Nyan * Witch of the Black Forest Commons (165) * A Legendary Ocean * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * After the Struggle * Aqua Spirit * Array of Revealing Light * Arsenal Bug * Asura Priest * Axe Raider * Baby Dragon * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Bark of Dark Ruler * Battle Steer * Birdface * Black Illusion Ritual * Blackland Fire Dragon * Bladefly * Blind Destruction * Block Attack * Book of Moon * Book of Taiyou * Bottomless Shifting Sand * Bottomless Trap Hole * Bubble Crash * Burst Breath * Call of the Mummy * Convulsion of Nature * Crass Clown * Curse of Royal * Cyclon Laser * Dark Coffin * Dark Dust Spirit * Dark Scorpion Burglars * Dark Spirit of the Silent * Dark-Piercing Light * De-Fusion * Destiny Board * Destruction Punch * Dice Jar * Disappear * Double Snare * Dragon Manipulator * Dragon Piper * Dragon Seeker * Dragon's Gunfire * Dragon's Rage * Dream Clown * Drop Off * Ekibyo Drakmord * Exiled Force * Fatal Abacus * Fusion Sage * Fusion Sword Murasame Blade * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Gemini Elf * Gilasaurus * Goddess with the Third Eye * Gora Turtle * Gradius' Option * Graverobber's Retribution * Great Moth * Greenkappa * Heart of Clear Water * Hoshiningen * Illusionist Faceless Mage * Inaba White Rabbit * Jirai Gumo * Jowls of Dark Demise * Kaiser Sea Horse * King of Yamimakai * King Tiger Wanghu * Kryuel * Launcher Spider * Little Chimera * Luminous Soldier * Luster Dragon #2 * Machine King * Magic Reflector * Magical Thorn * Maharaghi * Maiden of the Aqua * Maryokutai * Mechanicalchaser * Milus Radiant * Miracle Dig * Mirage of Nightmare * Moisture Creature * Mucus Yolk * Muka Muka * Mysterious Guard * Mystic Horseman * Needle Ceiling * Needle Wall * Needle Worm * Ominous Fortunetelling * Ordeal of a Traveler * Otohime * Patrician of Darkness * Pharaoh's Treasure * Princess of Tsurugi * Pyramid Energy * Rabid Horseman * Reckless Greed * Restructer Revolution * Robbin' Goblin * Ryu-Kishin Powered * Saggi the Dark Clown * Second Coin Toss * Serpentine Princess * Shadow Ghoul * Shadow Tamer * Share the Pain * Shield & Sword * Skull Lair * Smoke Grenade of the Thief * Soul Demolition * Soul of Purity and Light * Soul of the Pure * Spirit Message A * Spirit Message E * Spirit Message H * Spirit Message T * Spirit's Invitation * Spiritual Energy Settle Machine * Spring of Rebirth * Stamping Destruction * Star Boy * Super Rejuvenation * Swarm of Locusts * Swarm of Scarabs * The A. Forces * The Bistro Butcher * The Dark Door * The Dragon's Bead * The Emperor's Holiday * The Immortal of Thunder * The Puppet Magic of Dark Ruler * The Rock Spirit * The Secret of the Bandit * The Statue of Easter Island * The Unhappy Maiden * The Warrior Returning Alive * The Wicked Worm Beast * Thousand Dragon * Thunder Dragon * Tiger Axe * Timidity * Toon Cannon Soldier * Toon Defense * Toon Gemini Elf * Toon Goblin Attack Force * Toon Masked Sorcerer * Toon Table of Contents * Tornado Bird * Trap Dustshoot * Tremendous Fire * Tutan Mask * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon * Two-Headed King Rex * Vengeful Bog Spirit * Wattkid * Witch's Apprentice * Woodland Sprite * Yata-Garasu * Zombyra the Dark